


Ring Master

by baryonyx



Category: DSAF
Genre: Abduction, Cage, Caging, Dehumanization, Domestication, Drugging, Kidnapping, Oral, Other, Rape, a bit of bdsm, also henrys gonna be pretty abusive, also im gonna write dave to be an asshat, breath play, gender-neutral, i mean whats new, leash, leashing, rape yeah this would count as rape haha...oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baryonyx/pseuds/baryonyx
Summary: cw; abduction, drugging, leash, cage, domestication, dehumanization, a bit of BDSM, oral, breath, play, rape, yeah this would count as rape haha...oops
Relationships: henry miller/reader, reader/henry miller
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> made this because henry hot, and I’m horny.
> 
> hope you all enjoy it!

the day came to an end as the _staff_ round up the props caged the _animals_ and closed up for the day. the crowds left, all but one, you don’t remember much of what happened or exactly how it happened. but can remember walking to the back with the ringmaster to get a _behind the scenes look_ , and being so excited you forgot about your family and friends. the rest was a blur of colours and sounds. you slowly sat up straight cringing at the minor migraine that hit you as you rubbed your eyes, you looked around regaining your awareness as the world around you stopped spinning and reality hit you like a brick.

realization came shortly after, you weren’t wearing anything nor was there anything to cover you. you scrambled to try and cover your genitals and curl up, you hazily tried to get up and walk but got pulled back by something sending you back onto the floor. you were on a fucking collar, you scrambled to see if you could get it off but to no avail. you looked around and realized you were in a...a cage? it was lined in gold, red and metal bars, and hay for bedding. What the fuck were you doing in a cage, you thought. you noticed the faint sound of footsteps, as they got closer you panicked and tried looking for a way out a door, a lock anything. the cage door was too far away for the leash to reach.

the footsteps stop as you slowly turned your head to the side to see a familiar-looking man, in a red tux with a wide boob window filled in by the undershirts puff. a black velvety cape seemingly shining in the dim barely lit room draped over his shoulders, held by a big jewel attached to the undershirt. his whole body and essence gave off a pink gloss, the only thing combating it was the dark hair on his hands peeking out of his sleeves. the look completed with a cane with a pink orb at the end. eyes black and pulps white, seemingly peering straight into your soul. or at least it felt like it, that would be impossible...right?

he looked at you from end to end, every curve and crevice. shivers ran down your spine as you froze like a deer in headlights, every glare he gave, gave you shivers. his gaze fell on your genitals as he grew nearer. he bumping his cane against the steel bars, the sound startled you and you lashed out “WHAT DO YOU WANT”. henry snared and gave you a cringed spiteful glare, that turned your fear into dread and regret, “pardon me? did you say anything, darling?~” he said, his snare turning into a grin. you shifted your hips a little, showing your discomfort, all you could manage to get out was a pitiful choked “mmMm”. “ **as I thought** ,” he said giving a chuckle that...turned you on???

“did you enjoy the show?” Henry asked with a grin, laying his chin in his hand, elbow resting on the outside of the cage. you didn’t respond, just stared, “well I hope you did, because _the after shows about to start_ ~” henry said fiddling with his loose collar. you snapped out of it realizing what had happened and what was going to happen. you turned to the other side of the cage tugging on the bars, “oh don’t waste your time, the cages made to house tigers. don’t think _you_ can do much damage to it” henry commented eyeing you up.

after uselessly trying to get away you fall on your knees giving up, “so, are you finally finished?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow. you start to tear up as you silently plead for him to let you go, “oh dear, don’t cry, I’m sure you’ll absolutely **_adore_** your stay here” henry said with a grin. “are you ready to come out and _preform_?“ he said in a cold tone, as he stood up straight and made his way to the door of the cage. you snapped your gaze onto the door as it rattled as he unlocked it, your heart dropped as the door opened and Henry stepped in holding a whip. “now don’t try to get feisty with me, I have my... _methods of **keeping** you tamed_” he said with a menacing glare, “l-LEAVE ME ALONE” you managed to barely get out. “hm, **_is that how we treat the ring master now?_**?” henry said swaying the whip around, you got the message and froze.

“ _ **as i thought**_. now be good for me, alright?” henry said walking closer, you jumped a little wanting to run but freezing up. as he made it beside you he pats your head, fawning his buldge near the front of your face, you took a deep breath in and shivered a breath out. henry chuckled, “ **you like that**?” he said with a devilish grin, it sent shivers down your spine. his face covered with a thick blush as if the pink man couldn’t get pinker, he walked to the side of the cage and unlocked the chain and held it in his hand. henry walked outside of the cage pulling you with him by the leash, you fell forward before stumbling up, and getting pulled further forward and out of the cage. henry led you to the main showroom and pulled you closer to himself, he pushed you down on your knees and placed his hand under your chin tilting it up. “do you like that position? I know I do” Henry said with a grin, he glared down at your face facing forward. “... _what would you do if I_ ” he reached down to his crotch slightly unzipping, your eyes widened as you panicked. he chuckled at your obvious state of panic unzipping the rest and taking out his bulging pink cock, “ **suck it** for me hon,” he said tightening his grip on your cheeks, lightening up a bit only when you opened up. he let out a strangled moan “ **f-fuck** ” he said as he placed his cock inside your mouth, he let it sit there for a bit before starting to softly thrust his hips. 

he sped up his thrusting as you started to unconsciously blow him, your mind blurred with lust, and lack of oxegen. “ **fuck** " his breathing became heavier, as your sucking became more frantic and strong. his thrusting stopped and you started rocking your head back and forward going fully into it. henry let out a loud grunt “ _s-such a good p-et_ ”, he placed his hands at the back of your head and thrusted forward hitting the back of your throat, staying there. you let out meek whines and moans lightly slapping his thighs, the lack of oxygen blurring up your head even more. 

“ _you’re so warm_ ”~ henry commented, moving his dick back and starting to thrust again, just before you thought you were going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. you gasped for air in between his thrusts, your throat went completely loose. his thrusting became faster and more frantic, he stopped removing his dick from your mouth and holding it in front of you. he fully sat you down and tilted your face up not even needing to hold your mouth open, he began frantically stroking his cock while glaring down at you. “you’ve put on such a good show. now, _time for your...your reward_ ” henry said as his muscles clenched his head leaned back as he let out a loud groan and came, his cum splattering into your mouth and all over your face.

you helplessly moaned as he shut your mouth while you swallowed his semen, he let go of his dick and your head. his dick falling on your face as you didn’t move from the position he put you in, “now _didn’t I say you’d enjoy your time here_ ”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, this is more of closure for chapter 1.

You helplessly moan as he shut your mouth while you swallowed his semen, he let go of his dick and your head. his dick falling on your face as you didn’t move from the position he put you in, “now didn’t I say you’d enjoy your time here”

Henry tucked himself back into his pants, his breath calming down. He looks down at you as you look back up into his piercing white eyes sharing a moment of silence. You being too afraid to break eye contact or move, frozen by fear, and him staring at you with what could be mistaken as a caring look if it weren’t for the situation. Henry cups your face with his hand, his thumb moving back and forward against your cheek. ‘What the fuck is this guy's problem’ you think to yourself, staring at him with a now confused glare. A small part of you hoped he was going to let you go, even though you knew that was probably not going to happen. Henry lets out a small chuckle of satisfaction before removing his hand and violently grabbing and tugging on the leash, violently pulling you forward. 

Henry turned around pulling you after him, you fell tripping over nothing before being forced back up and continuing backstage. Pulling you through the curtains and back to where the cages were. Your eyes widened, he was going to put you back into the cage. “NO” you screamed, he couldn’t just keep you there forever he can’t. You wrapped the leash around your hand and pulled back managing to pull Henry back, almost tripping him. You kept pulling, playing tug of war with the leash until he gave a strong tug and you fell forward. Henry walked over to you laying on the floor, he grabbed you forcefully by your arm and stood you up. “I would stop fighting if I were you,” Henry said pulling over to the cage, you trying desperately trying to pry his hands off. Henry opened the cage door and pulled you in after him. Henry locked on your leash on the opposite side of the cage, before walking out and locking the door after him. Henry walked in front of the cage and faced you, “now be good” he said, walking away behind the curtains. You sat up straight leaning on the bars of the cage, the cold being the only thing distracting you from the rash on your neck from the game of tug of war you had earlier. You slid your hands under what little space was between your neck and the collar, softly massaging your sore neck. Henry was gone and it was cold, you managed to find a blanket under the hay and at some point managed to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say if you want any other charter x reader fics or character x character/character x multiple fics for DSAF :]


End file.
